Hanging Dog Ranch
|game = Red Dead Redemption 2 |territory = West Elizabeth |region = Big Valley |image2 = |inhabitants = O'Driscoll Boys (1899) Laramie Gang (1907) }} Hanging Dog Ranch over the Enterence known as Mr. Abels Ranch at Hanging Dog is a gang hideout in Red Dead Redemption 2, ''in the Big Valley region of the West Elizabeth territory. Description The ranch lies in the northwest of Big Valley, situated near Little Creek River. It is a heavily guarded ranch that is controlled by the O'Driscolls in 1899, and later the base of operations for the Laramie Gang in 1907. In general, the farm looks very old, worn, unkempt and derelict. The buildings appear run-down and the ranch is overrun by moss and weeds; one building is completely destroyed. The poor condition of the farm is largely due to the fact that several gangs have infiltrated and taken control of the property. The ranch consists of a large wooden barn, a windmill, a wooden house, a destroyed cabin and numerous small animal pens. The ranch is cluttered with wagons, crates, hay bales and barrels. Beside the barn are many tents and campsites, which may be where the gangs that live here reside. The entire ranch is surrounded by a wooden fence which encircles the property. At the western side of the ranch are various corrals, in which cows can be found. Events of ''Red Dead Redemption 2 In 1899, Sadie Adler learns that the last of the O'Driscoll Boys are living on the ranch, and asks Arthur to go with her to finish them off, as Sadie wants revenge for the death of her husband. If he accepts, then the two will either ride to the ranch, or Arthur will meet Sadie there. Once there, the pair attack the O'Driscolls and, after clearing out the majority of them, Arthur goes to the barn to wipe out the remaining few while Sadie goes to the ranch-house to find the one who killed her husband. Arthur joins her shortly afterwards, where he finds the man Sadie talked about grappling with her. After a struggle, Sadie stabs him in the chest, avenging the death of her husband. Eight years later, in 1907, John Marston, along with Mr. Dickens and Abe, assaults the ranch, with the hope of clearing out the Laramie Gang who have been terrorizing Pronghorn Ranch. John attacks from the front, Abe from the back, and Dickens shoots down from a cliff. After the gunfight, the Laramie Gang and its leader are defeated. If the player visits Hanging Dog Ranch in free-roam In 1899, it will be overrun with O'Driscolls; in 1907, the ranch is instead infested with the Laramie Gang. Both of these factions will become hostile if the player comes too close to them. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II" *"Jim Milton Rides, Again?" Notes *On a crate in the upper floor of the barn is a Cigarette Card for Geraldine Emerson. Also upstairs on a barrel is Valerian Root tonic. *On the top platform of the windmill is a Cigarette Card for Augusta Tremlow. Lady Slipper Orchid can be found just southwest of here. *Under the upstairs bunk bed in the house is the Cigarette Card for the Electrical Execution Apparatus. A lockbox containing money can also be found upstairs. *Next to the couch inside the house is the Cigarette Card for Bart Love. *Far to the northwest the Hermit Woman can be found. Within her shack is a treasure map, inside a drawer. A tonic can also be found on a shelf. *Due west of the Ranch near the inlet is a crashed airship. *To the northwest lies a dead bear with the Antler Knife sticking out of it. *Far due east is a cave with the Big Valley Northern Cave Bone. South of this nearby is a Lady Slipper Orchid. Trivia * After the mission "Jim Milton Rides, Again?", the ranch is still occupied by the Laramie gang, despite the fact that most of them had been wiped out. * During the period when Hanging Dog Ranch is occupied by the O'Driscolls, there is a manned Maxim Gun installed at the upper floor of the barn. Navigation de:Hanging Dog Ranch Category:Redemption II Locations Category:West Elizabeth